


Surprise Me, Space Boy

by jacaranda_bloom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dating In Space, Edging, Future Fic, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Outer Space, Sexual Tension, Social drinking, Wanking In Space, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/pseuds/jacaranda_bloom
Summary: Louis is a solo officer on Space Station Zeta and the isolation can present many challenges, not least of which is that it’s really bloody hard to date. He’s pinning his hopes on that changing with a fellow solo officer, Harry, from a neigbouring station who gives great banter and has a gorgeous smile. Maybe online dating has its benefits after all?OR The Space Wank Fic.





	Surprise Me, Space Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing to read my little story, I really hope you enjoy it.
> 
> This was written for the Wankers Day Fic Fest, so my thanks go out to [ fullonlarrie ](https://kingsofeverything.tumblr.com/) for organising this.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and if you feel so inclined, here's my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/185208636043/surprise-me-space-boy-by-jacaranda-bloom) for you to reblog!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Commissioned artwork created by the incredibly talented [ wilywolf. ](https://wilywolf.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you to my amazing cheerleaders/beta's [ runaway-train-works ](https://runaway-train-works.tumblr.com/) and [ missytearex.](https://missytearex.tumblr.com/)
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very welcome!

[](https://imgur.com/VNu3oJp)

Louis fiddles with his hair in the mirror, pulling at the ends with his fingers, trying to get some life into the limp, brown strands. It’s a futile effort and he knows it, he hadn’t exactly thought to bring product with him when he was posted here, but he has to do something to try and calm his nerves. He glances at the reflection of the digital clock display on the wall behind him, the blinking second indicator seeming to line up with his heartbeat. It’s unnerving and irritating and he’s not entirely sure the damn thing is still working, so he glares at it until the minute ticks over. Only eight more until his date. Louis might be nothing but a puddle of atoms on the floor by then.

 

He takes a last look at himself. His skin is pale and there are purplish bags under his eyes, but in a weird way, they almost highlight the blue of his eyes. Tilting his chin up and to the side, he checks his jawline for wayward hairs, cursing internally at the spot of blood from where he nicked himself shaving earlier. It was his first shave since arriving a month ago. Not like there was anyone to care about his grooming all the way out here on Space Station Zeta.

 

He had been excited when he got the six-month posting, his first as a Lieutenant. It can be tough though, alone, thousands of miles above the surface of the planet Polaris, but the pay’s good and the work’s easy and it allows him time to ponder and write his music.

 

His latest pieces haven’t been particularly good, but he has a small, enthusiastic following on Warp that waits for each new offering he shares with excitement. It’s nothing much, but it’s his passion. As a teenager, he’d unearthed some recordings from the start of the millennia and the sounds had resonated with him. After nearly two hundred years, the synth and electro dance with acoustic strings still have an appeal. The heady mix had drawn him in and it seems like others agree.

 

Six minutes.  _ God _ . He’s going to vibrate out of his skin. Fucking ridiculous. He checks his hair again, rolling his eyes at his absurd behaviour, and turns, stomping out of the bathroom.

 

“It’s just a bloody date,” he scolds himself as he waves his hand in front of the sensor to turn off the light.

 

The corridor is cold and the lights out here are too bright, making him squint. Artificial sunlight is a myth and Louis will argue until he’s hoarse with anyone who suggests otherwise. 

 

He swipes his hand across the sensor panel for his quarters and the door opens and slides shut behind him with a swoosh. The layout is fairly standard, functional and clinical with its white and grey palette, but he’s brought a few personal touches into his space. Some mint green cushions and a soft, multi-coloured throw for the couch. The room is compact but open plan and the large portholes along the outer wall give him a view of space and the planet below. It’s not much, but it’s home. At least for the next one hundred and forty-nine days, not that he’s counting.

 

He straightens the blanket on his bed to the left as he enters, and repositions the throw on the arm of the couch, which butts up against the end. He fluffs one of the cushions and glances up at the large screen to his right, as he passes over to the porthole which is currently serving as a lookout point for his constant companion, Garble. As if on cue, Garble meows from his perch, rising up and stretching out his back. “Hey, sweetheart, good nap?” Louis wanders over and scratches under his chin, earning a lick of his sandpaper-like tongue and a rub of his face on his outstretched hand.

 

Garble loves it here. He’s got the run of the place, pottering around and finding new spots to observe the endless space outside their station. The changing colours of Polaris below them seem to hold his interest, the greens and blues and yellows of the cloud and gaseous formations that ebb and flow and swirl. It’s uninhabited, just hundreds of mines, the humans having left once they were established and then the Autobots took over. Now there’s just a sea of space stations positioned around in orbit, monitoring operations and acting as docking and transport platforms for crews from the various mining companies when they need to send teams in for maintenance. Louis hasn’t had to deal with any crews yet though, so it’s been just him and Garble in their floating tin can for four long weeks.

 

He looks over to the screen again, nervous energy building inside him, the empty dialogue box indicating that Harry isn’t online yet.

 

“Harry…” he says out loud. He likes the way the name rolls around in his mouth. They’ve chatted a few times on Dial9Singles, just messaging back and forth, but it had gone brilliantly in Louis’ humble opinion. This will be their first face-to-face meeting. It had been Harry’s suggestion and Louis had jumped at the chance initially, now he’s worried himself into a state of borderline hysteria. It’s stupid. Harry seems lovely, funny and easy going, but dating in their line of work can be tough.

 

Harry’s a satellite officer too, over on Space Station Sigma. It’s strange to think that they’re both out here in deep space, chasing each other around on an endless loop above a planet they’ll never set foot on, up amongst the stars, in their little metal boxes, alone, or maybe not so alone if their date goes as Louis hopes.

 

He checks the time, just one more minute until date night. Louis picks up his command tablet from the shelf under his wall screen and sets it down on the couch beside him as he sits. It has everything he needs to control the lighting, cameras, screen and most other things in the room all with a tap or swipe of his fingers.

 

He tries to get comfortable, sitting forward and then back, before propping his ankle over his knee. He smooths out his shirt, a soft blue buttoned thing he’d brought for no good reason but now he’s glad he did. Going on a date wearing his standard issue greys wouldn’t have been the most alluring of outfits. Sure, they’re comfortable and practical, but don’t exactly say ‘ _ hey, wanna take this to the next level? _ ’. His shirt is still bunching at the base of his spine though, so he pushes his shoulders into the couch cushion and lifts his hips, pelvis jutting out towards the screen on the wall.

 

“Well hello to you too.” A deep voice comes over the comms. “That’s a helluva welcome.”

 

Louis freezes and looks up, panic clearly written all over his face. “Fuck. I mean, shit, sorry,” he stammers as a rampaging blush spreads up his chest and neck. He drops his hips to the couch and leans forward onto his elbows, hiding his face in his hands. He waits, hoping his embarrassment fades as rapidly as his heart is beating.

 

“Louis?”

 

Louis spreads his fingers and peeks out at the screen, the air leaving his lungs at the sight of the gorgeous man before him. Harry’s pictures on Dial9Singles hadn’t done him any justice at all. Gorgeous green eyes bore into him, flushed cheeks, cropped hair at the sides with a bit of a mop on top, and pink, full lips. Louis sees that Harry’s mouth is currently curled up into a smirk at his expense. He should speak, something clever and witty would be good right about now to deflect, but his brain is being supremely unhelpful.

 

“Uh… hi?” So eloquent. Awesome job there. Good  _ lord _ .

 

Harry chuckles kindly and breaks into a megawatt smile. “Is that how you start all your dates? Because if it is, I’d very much like to schedule our second one right now.” Harry is still smiling at him and Louis feels himself relax enough for his brain to kick into gear. He lets out a long breath and sits back, propping his ankle back onto his knee, and quirks his brow. “Well, I must say that’s awfully presumptuous of you. I wouldn’t want to commit to a second date before we’ve even made it through the first two minutes of this one. What if you turn out to be a dick?”

 

The resulting guffaw Harry lets rip is a sound Louis will store away for sad moments for years to come. Harry regains his composure and stares intently through the screen. “How are you, Lou?”

 

“Yeah, good thanks, Haz, you?”

 

“Much better now. I was uhm… I was proper nervous before. Reckon I did my hair about twenty times,” Harry says with a shy smile, threading his long fingers through his hair.

 

“Yeah? Me too,” Louis says and trails his fingers across his fringe. “Not that I think it did much. Didn’t bring any product with me. Hadn’t really expected to be doing something like this,” he says as he motions between himself and the screen with a wave of his hand.

 

“Same here. But this is nice. I’m glad we’re doing it.” Harry sits back and the camera pans out slightly to show him seated on a couch almost identical to Louis’. These stations are all fitted out by the same companies, standard layouts, and inclusions. It’s weird seeing what is essentially a mirror of his own quarters on the screen, but with Harry’s own personal touches and possessions.

 

“I see we have the same decorator then?”

 

Harry looks confused for a moment, glancing around at his own quarters and then back to the screen, a wry smile appearing on his biteable lips. God, Louis would very much like to sink his teeth into them.

 

“We do. But I must say, your choice in soft furnishings is on point. Lovely throw cushions.”

 

Louis chuckles. “So this is what we’ve been reduced to, is it? Discussing throw cushions?”

 

“Well, I could’ve kicked off by spouting poetry about your eyes and cheekbones but maybe we need a drink first?”

 

Louis feels his face heat up again and he really needs to stop doing that. “Yeah, could go a drink for sure. Chuck your camera on follow and we’ll grab one together.”

 

Harry nods and they both change the settings on their tablets. Louis stands and straightens his shirt again, his socked feet sliding on the smooth floor.

 

“So, what’re we having then?” Harry asks and Louis turns to see him at his dispenser, tapping on the screen.

 

“A mixed spirit maybe?” Louis suggests.

 

“Nice, straight onto the hard stuff, I like it. How about a Nebula to kick us off? Maybe a double?”

 

Louis nods and smiles. “Man after my own heart.”

 

He waits as the machine whirs and fills his large glass with liquid, the green powder swirling and mixing into the clear alcohol. 

 

“So, you come here often?” Harry chuckles and Louis turns, rolling his eyes fondly.

 

“Please tell me my ears deceive me and you did not just say that. Honestly, Harry, I’d expected better quality lines after the way you wooed me during our chats.”

 

“You think I  _ wooed _ you?”

 

Louis worries for a moment that his teasing isn’t landing the way he’d hoped, until he sees Harry’s devilish smile. “Yes. You did. And a mighty fine job you’ve been doing too, I might add.”

 

“Well, consider yourself officially wooed.”

 

Louis laughs, wandering back over to the couch and sees Harry doing the same. “Alright, but we need to stop saying wooed because the word is losing all meaning.”

 

“Deal,” Harry says as he settles himself down, stretching his long legs out in front him. They’re silent for a minute and really, it shouldn’t be this hard. They’ve had numerous conversations before, but he gets that this is different, there’s intent behind it, not just aimless discussions about their days, the companies they work for, and the challenges of living in isolation. This is a date and, based on the lead-up, they’re heading towards something more… gratifying than just a chat.

 

“Where’s Missy hiding out then?” Louis queries, eyes searching Harry’s quarters for his cat.

 

Harry sighs dramatically, scrunching his face up and it shouldn’t be as adorable as it is. “She’s grumpy with me. I kept her waiting for dinner earlier because I was getting ready and couldn’t decide what to wear, and then the whole hair drama happened, so she’s humphed off somewhere to bemoan her lot in life, like the diva that she is.”

 

“Oh, Harry,” Louis giggles and covers his mouth with the back of his hand to stop the remnants from his last sip of drink from spilling out. “She’s got you wrapped around her paw.”

 

“Yup! She knows who’s boss. Speaking of bossy furballs, where’s Rex hiding out?”

 

Louis takes another sip and looks around the room, spying his cat sprawled out on his bed. He’s on his back, all four paws cocked in the air, languidly swishing his tail back and forth on the covers. Louis changes the setting on the tablet beside him and the camera pans out to get his bed in view. “There he is in all his glory. It’s a tough life.”

 

“Awwwwww he’s cute. We should set those two up on a date! Although… Missy is pretty picky.”

 

Louis gasps, mock-offended, laying his hand over his heart. “What _ ever _ do you mean? I’ll have you know Rex is from prime breeding stock, he hails from Feline Royalty and I’m not sure your Missy would be a suitable match, to be perfectly honest.”

 

Harry lets out a full-throated laugh and it warms Louis’ insides, that, or it’s the alcohol kicking in already, maybe a little of both.

 

Harry’s expression softens, bordering on shy and it’s painfully endearing. “Uhm… you look really nice, Lou.”

 

“Ahhhh… I see we’re moving onto the unsolicited compliments segment of this evening’s program, excellent. Let me just get my sexy face on,” Louis says, pouting his lips and batting his eyelashes.

 

“Loouuu…” Harry whines and shakes his head. “I just… you do, though, look really nice, that is.”

 

The earnest tone in Harry’s voice matches his open expression and Louis’ heart skips a beat. “Well, I think you look really nice, too, Haz.” This shyness caper must be catching because Louis is having a hard time trying to think of a sassy quip and maybe that’s a good thing. Harry is all kinds of lovely up there on his wall, larger than life, gazing at him adoringly. His mind wanders to how large other things are potentially going to look on that screen and his dick twitches in his pants. He shifts on the seat and adjusts himself.

 

“So… back to my earlier question, do you come here often, like, have you done this online dating thing much?”

 

Louis isn’t sure whether his lack of experience is going to be a turn-on or a turn-off, but he decides to go with honesty. “Uhm… yeah, just a couple of times, but they weren’t particularly... shall we say, successful. One was a meat-head space cowboy based out of Gorrica who thought telling me about his recent conquests was the best way to get me riled up and the other was a twitchy third officer from the Balodites System who had a very nosy roommate. So yeah, not great experiences by all accounts. How about you?”

 

Harry runs his fingers through his hair and Louis notices the clench of his strong jawline. “Actually, this is my fourth attempt. I haven’t been particularly successful either. I seem to attract a certain type, which I am most definitely  _ not _ attracted to. Not sure what I’ve been doing wrong, but things seem to be looking up,” Harry says, a tinge of hope in his deep voice.

 

“Yeah, they do. They really do,” Louis says wistfully and he means it, this date is already hands down the best he’s had online, perhaps ever. He drains the last of his drink and waves the empty glass at the screen. “Another?”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

“What should we have this time?”

 

“Dunno. Why don’t you choose this one? I’ll pop some music on.”

 

“Ooohhh nice. Maybe we can dim the lights too, make it proper romantic?” Louis knows he’s being cheesy, and only slightly less subtle than a sledgehammer, but he has a destination in mind for this evening and it’s going to be easier to get there if they can set the right mood.

 

Harry giggles at the inference as the sounds of soft music filter through into Louis’ quarters. It takes Louis a moment to realize that Harry is playing one of his songs. It’s an older one, so he must’ve gone a fair way back through his Warp catalogue to find it.

 

“Nice choice. One of your faves?”

 

“I love all your music, Lou, you know that. You’re really talented.”

 

Now it’s Louis’ turn to blush. “Thanks, Harry. Nice to know I’ve got fans.”

 

“Oh, I’m definitely a fan! Missy too. She likes your later stuff, but I’m a bit more partial to your earlier work. You don’t mind if we listen, do you? It’s not too weird?”

 

“Never. It’s flattering, really.” Louis says as he changes his lighting to something more subdued, matching Harry’s settings. He has high hopes for what will follow once their inhibitions are lowered, so he decides to try and speed things along. “How about a couple of shots? You up for it?”

 

“Always up for it, Lou,” Harry practically purrs and yeah, okay, they’re definitely on the same page.

 

Louis scrolls through the screen of the dispenser and sees one name that catches his eye. He smirks to himself and turns to look at Harry who is waiting patiently by his dispenser. “How about a Sex Under The Stars?” It’s a relatively hideous concoction of blended spirits but it will have the desired effect.

 

Harry spins around so fast he almost falls over and Louis thinks he might already be a little bit in love with this gangly dork. He selects the drink and the machine kicks into life. By the time he turns back around Harry is ready and waiting with his shot glass poised in the air.

 

“Eager…” Louis says, brow quirked as he raises his own glass. “Bottoms up!” Louis shouts as he brings the glass to his lips, throwing his head back, and letting the liquid slide down his throat, heat radiating through his chest.

 

“Another?” Harry asks before Louis is even finished swallowing. Louis looks over to see Harry wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, eyes wide and wincing slightly at the taste.

 

“You trying to get me sloshed, Haz?” Louis asks cheekily.

 

“Yep!” Harry winks and turns to make his next shot.

 

Louis laughs and rushes to make his own shot. Fingers trembling with excitement like a bloody teenager, buzzing and giddy, and he hasn’t felt like this in a long time.

 

He turns and Harry is waiting again, shot at the ready. “Alright. On three. One, two, three!” They both yell in unison and Louis tilts his head back, the burn is nice even though the drink tastes fairly awful. He sets the glass down a bit too loudly on the counter and Rex stirs on the bed, leveling him with an unimpressed glare. He hops off the bed and stalks over to the cat flap on the wall that leads to the little pod he uses when he decides he’s had enough of Louis. 

 

Harry giggles and shakes his head. “Oh dear, now you’ve gone and done it, Lou. You’ll be paying for that later.”

 

“Probably. But I get the bed now so it’s a win in my book. Time to get a little more comfortable I think,” Louis says and watches as Harry’s eyebrows disappear into his hairline. “Shall we?” Louis motions towards his bed and sees Harry’s Adam’s apple bob, lips parting as if to say something, but nothing comes out. Instead, he sets his shot glass down and takes off for his own bed, swan diving ungracefully onto the covers and bouncing in the air, flipping himself over in what must be a practiced routine.

 

Louis laughs and follows suit, feeling the freedom and joy of being able to join Harry in some shared silliness, even though they’re thousands of miles from each other. 

 

The effect of the alcohol is rapidly creeping up on him, making him feel pleasantly buzzed and warm, enough to take the edge off and allow him to be a little reckless. Not too much, just enough.

 

Louis runs his hands down his torso and plants his feet on the bed, lifting his hips and pushing his body up towards the bedhead. He props himself up on the pillows and looks up to see Harry staring at him, eyes hooded as he licks his lips. “You look like you’re ready to eat me alive.”

 

Harry doesn’t stop peering at him, just nods his head slowly. “Mhmmm…”

 

The sexual tension is palpable and Louis knows they’ve crossed a line, both happily tipsy and on their respective beds, ready and willing for what’s to come. Louis decides to step it up a notch and lets his legs fall open, a hand trailing down between them, brushing over his clothed cock before settling on his inner thigh, watching for Harry’s reaction. It’s exactly what he was hoping for as he sees Harry’s eyes follow the path, repositioning himself to mirror Louis and cupping his own cock through his jeans, a soft moan escaping his lips.

 

Louis sits up and starts unbuttoning his shirt, Harry doing the same. It’s tortuously slow, but that’s merely adding to the building of their desire. Louis is hardening up fast, too fast perhaps, but it’s been a long time since he’s felt this kind of arousal surging through him, so he goes with it.

 

Harry finishes first, helped along by the fact that he had half the bloody buttons undone already, and sits back. Louis has a perfect view of him all laid out and he can’t help but pause to drink in his gorgeous, milky white skin. He’s fucking stunning.

 

“You’re fucking stunning,” Louis hears himself say, brain-to-mouth filter clearly obliterated by the alcohol.

 

Harry just keeps watching him like a lion stalking its prey, undeterred by Louis’ comment. “Come on, Lou, wanna see you, been dreaming about this for weeks.”

 

Louis is more than happy to oblige and deals swiftly with the last two buttons, shucking the shirt off his shoulders and casting it aside. He feels exposed, but in the best way possible, enjoying having Harry’s undivided attention, the groan he lets out is confirmation enough that he likes what he sees. Louis knows he’s attractive, he has a certain appeal with his small frame, subtle muscles and curvy hips, but it’s always nice to get the affirmation, particularly from someone as gorgeous as Harry.

 

“Jesus Christ, Lou,” Harry murmurs as palms himself through his trousers.

 

“Looks like you’ve got a little situation there, Haz,” Louis says with the most sultry tone he can muster. “Poor thing is just begging to be let out.”

 

“Reckon you’ve got the same situation,” Harry smirks and goes for the button of his pants. “We should let them both out to breathe.”

 

Louis can definitely get on board with that idea and he unfastens his pants in unison with Harry, lowering his flies and lifting his bum to tug the material halfway down his thighs. Watching Harry match his movements is doing funny things to Louis’ brain, like looking in a mirror but seeing someone else’s reflection. It gives Louis an idea. “How about we make this interesting?”

 

Harry startles, pants mid-thigh, and looks at him mildly perplexed, tilting his head to one side. “Exactly what about this scenario  _ isn’t _ interesting enough for you? Feels pretty interesting to me,” Harry says with a wry smile.

 

“Don’t be obtuse, Harry, of course _ , _ this is interesting, but how about we up our game a bit?”

 

“Alright, colour me intrigued,” Harry says, hands hovering over where he’s got his pants shucked and waits for Louis to continue.

 

Louis thinks for a moment, trying to get the words right in his head. “We could take turns mirroring each other. What I do, you have to do too, then we switch?”

 

“That’s… yes! Brilliant.”

 

“Okay if I go first?”

 

“I’m at your mercy,” Harry says seductively, setting his hands down beside him on the bed and waiting patiently.

 

“That you are…” Louis considers what he wants to do next. Does he finish getting their clothes off so he can see Harry is all his glory, or does he tease it out a bit more? He decides he wants this to last, so he opts for the latter and shuffles up the bed, sitting back against the pillows, trousers still around his thighs. Harry follows suit and gets himself comfortable.

 

Now that Louis is here, he kind of he wishes they’d had a few more shots, but he’s not going to ruin the moment by having them go back for more liquid courage, he’s got this.

 

Harry’s gaze is heated in anticipation for what’s about to come and Louis can practically feel it burning through the screen. He decides to start off slowly and runs his fingers through his hair, watching as Harry does the same. He trails his fingertips down his throat and across his chest, carefully avoiding his nipples, for now, seeing Harry’s brows furrow at the purposeful avoidance. Running the backs of his knuckles along his ribcage he shivers at the sensation, before bringing them back up to his pecs, the skin becoming taut around his nipples as they harden in the cool air.

 

He slips his forefingers into his mouth and sucks on them, watching hungrily as Harry pushes his past those plush, pink lips, getting them wet and ready. Louis slurps around them and opens his mouth letting Harry see him circling his tongue. Harry’s pupils are blown wide, blackness overtaking the beautiful green and leaving only the barest hint behind as he laps at his own fingers.

 

Louis has always been a nipple man, loves having his played with, teased, pulled, pinched, and doing the same to his partners. He lets his gaze fall to Harry’s, puffy and desperately calling out for attention. What he wouldn’t give to get his mouth on them, but that’s not what’s on offer, so he goes for the next best thing.

 

He removes his fingers from his mouth, long strings of saliva stretching out and falling on his chest as his fingertips find the firm buds, tapping on them rhythmically, and it’s nowhere near enough but the sparks of electricity bounce around his bloodstream regardless.

 

Harry’s eyes are glued to Louis’ fingers, tension evident in his neck and wrists as he holds himself back. Louis rests the heels of his palms on the sides of his pecs, elbows relaxing onto the pillows as he arches his fingers, allowing just the points of his forefingers to make contact. He pushes at his nipples, folding them down to touch the areolas and then releasing them, repeating the motion over and over. Harry copies him, a barely audible whine falling from his lips.

 

Their breathing is picking up, just from these small ministrations, inhales and exhales aligning as though they’re one entity, joined across space through their screens.

 

Louis brings his thumbs into the mix, pinching together with his forefingers and twirling the hardened buds harshly. The action sends a bolt straight to his cock and he grits his teeth, hissing, abs clenching. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ , Lou…”

 

“Harder, Harry, come on, I know you want to,” Louis says as he twists back again, hips stuttering.

 

“Nrrrggh…” Harry groans as his eyelids flutter closed and that just won’t do.

 

“Nope. Open your eyes, baby.”

 

Harry’s eyes fly open at the pet name, a blush spreading across his chest and determination on his face. He twists and turns in time with Louis, the strain of keeping himself in check clearly evident.

 

It’s freakishly addictive, having this level of control over someone who he isn’t even touching. The power and desire surge through him, it’s a heady combination and he wants more.

 

Louis swivels his pelvis almost imperceptibly, but Harry notices, the sounds of their breathing now intermingling with the soft rustle of sheets under their bodies.

 

Louis keeps it up until he’s desperate for something more and Harry has sweat beading on his temples, fighting to hold back. He decides he’s tortured Harry enough and he’s also eager to see what he’ll do once he has the control.

 

“Alright, your turn. Surprise me, space boy,” Louis says with a hint of challenge in his tone and he stills his fingers, relaxing back into the pillows.

 

Harry’s eyes go wide and then narrow devilishly. “Space boy, eh?” He muses as the corner of his mouth curls up in a lopsided smile. Louis isn’t sure what Harry has in mind but he knows it’s gonna be good.

 

Harry lets his hands wander down his chest, across his taut stomach, and sucks in his gut as he dips his fingers under the waistband of his briefs. Louis echos his movements and it’s taking all his resolve not to just go that bit further and grab ahold of his cock. He’s achingly hard and a quick glance to where Harry’s fingers are reveals that he’s is in much the same state. Louis’ mouth waters at the sight of his cock straining in his briefs. He can only see the head of it from this angle but it looks impressive, a damp patch visible on the grey cotton and he wishes he could reach out and grasp it in his hand. He imagines feeling the weight of it, how the soft, silky skin, damp with precome would be under his touch.

 

Louis doesn’t get to relieve any of his tension, of course, because Harry is already retracting his hands and sliding them down his thighs. Louis groans but shadows his movements. Harry tucks his fingers under the crumpled material and pushes his trousers down his legs, exposing the soft skin of his thighs and all the way down to his ankles, Inch by inch, Harry unwraps himself and allows Louis to get his first real look at his clothed cock on full display. It’s as breathtaking as he’d suspected, long and thick and hard, balls tucked up tightly against the base. He wants so desperately for Harry’s briefs to evaporate so he can see it all, but that isn’t going to happen.

 

Louis has been so busy ogling him that he hadn’t realized Harry had stopped moving. He looks up to find him frozen, eyes fixed on Louis’ own cock. “Haz?”

 

“Hmmm…?” Harry mumbles distractedly, eyes blinking languidly before snapping up to Louis’ eyes. Oh shit, sorry. You’re… uhm…  _ god _ .”

 

“Want me to take over?”

 

“What? I mean, no! No, I’ve got it. You’re just… fuck, have you  _ seen _ yourself?”

 

Louis chuckles and shakes his head fondly. “As a matter of fact, I have, but I’m more interested in you right now, and specifically, in what’s hiding under those briefs.” Louis waggles his brows for extra effect and Harry just stares for a moment, like the words are having a hard time trying to wade through a fog in his brain, but then he jolts into action. Harry’s hands fly down to untangle his trousers from around his ankles and he flings his socks in the air as Louis scrambles to emulate his movements.

 

They’re almost there, just one final piece of clothing to deal with and Louis’ heart is fluttering in his chest in anticipation. Harry kneels up, his long, lithe body beckoning to him and Louis drinks him in like a man dying of thirst.

 

Harry’s v-line is staring him in the face and for some reason, it’s even more alluring than his generous bulge, which is clambering for his attention. The sharp jut of his hip bones draw his eyes down to the coarse hair peeking out above his briefs, bookended by a pair of love handles that Louis would very much like to grip onto as Harry pounds into him. The hair on his legs is fine but obvious, just enough to exude manliness but not enough to be considered hairy. Harry is a mind-bending concoction of a perfectly normal guy and a knock-the-air-from-your-lungs sex-god and Louis is gonna fucking implode. 

 

Louis watches Harry’s hands meander from his thighs, up the outside edge of his cock, and along the top of his briefs, loitering too long for Louis’ liking and he unconsciously dips his fingers under the elastic, his brain clearly wanting to get things moving faster.

 

“Uh ah, not so fast there, Lou,” Harry chides and lets his fingers walk up his torso. Louis groans but mimics Harry’s path. It’s fucking excruciating. Who’s stupid idea was this anyway Louis thinks to himself? “I believe it was yours,” Harry says with a satisfied snicker. Alright, so perhaps Louis didn’t think it as much as said it out loud.

 

“Well, I’m a bloody idiot. Come  _ on _ , Haz,” Louis whines as Harry has them slide their hands around to their arses.

 

“Give it a good squeeze, grab yourself a nice handful.”

 

Louis does as he’s told but he can’t help but imagine how much better it would feel if it was Harry’s hands on him, kneading his arse, pulling his cheeks apart. “You’ve got me at a disadvantage with those enormous paws, you know,” Louis huffs out a breath in frustration as he pulls and pushes, his rim stretching and his cock twitching in response.

 

“I think you might be right. What I wouldn’t give to have my hands on your arse right now. God, Lou. Tuck your hands into your briefs. Want you to spread your cheeks and run your finger over your hole.”

 

Louis groans and follows Harry’s order, sliding his hands under the material. “You’re killing me here, Haz.” 

 

The first brush over the puckered muscle sends a shiver up Louis’ spine and his butt cheeks clench reflexively. On the second swipe, he pushes his arse backward into it and lets out a small whimper. The sound is echoed by Harry who is now tenting gloriously in his briefs, the thin material doing nothing to hide his length. He’s biting down on his bottom lip, the blood having been drained completely and his arms are strained, biceps bulging and abs taut.

 

Louis needs to move this along before he comes in his fucking pants so it’s time for the final reveal. “My turn,” Louis says commandingly, taking hold of the waistband and making eye contact with Harry as he slowly pushes his briefs down, Harry nodding in assent and moving to do the same.

 

Louis’ bends and drags his briefs down to his knees leaning forward onto his hands to remove them altogether. As he straightens back up his cock stands to attention away from his body, bobbing and twitching as the blood rushes through and a small bead of pre-come drips off the end. He feels exposed and open and he absolutely loves it. When he finally looks up, it’s to an image that will likely be burned on his brain for the rest of time.

 

Harry is up on his knees, completely naked, one hand leisurely resting on his cocked hip, clearly going for nonchalant, but his other hand gives away his true demeanor, gripping onto his thigh so tightly he’s probably going to leave bruises. Louis can relate. It’s a lot.

 

Louis licks his lips as he devours Harry’s gorgeous body with his gaze. From his tight balls to his rock-hard cock standing out long and thick and proud from the patch of coarse, dark pubic hair, slightly curved to the right, revealing the pulsing vein on the underside. Louis continues his meandering path up Harry’s body, licking his lips in appreciation of the smooth skin and toned muscles all the way to his strong jawline. His lips are parted, tremble evident between his short, sharp breaths.

 

“Fucking hell…” Louis says reverently letting the moment extend just a little longer. “You’re so beautiful, Harry.”

 

“Louuu…” Harry whines. “Do something, please, anything.”

 

“So impatient,” Louis teases devilishly and Harry growls at him, honest to god, growls, teeth snarling and eyes narrowing. A bright laugh bursts from Louis’ throat but he takes Harry’s point, it’s time to get this shown on the road.

 

Louis spreads his knees slightly and Harry sighs in relief, matching his movement, hands fisting at his sides. Louis lays his palms on his sternum and slides them down slowly toward his crotch passing by his cock on their way to his inner thighs. His lets the backs of his hands brush against his balls and the base of his cock on the way back up. He watches intently, mesmerized, as Harry’s entire body shudders with the barest graze of his knuckles along his shaft. It’s fucking addictive and Louis wants to draw this out for as long as he can.

 

He turns his palms over, running his fingers across his slit, pre-come gathering on the pads and he spreads it around the head of his cock. Harry whimpers but keeps following obediently, pecs firming and releasing, eyes hungry and alert.

 

Harry is so close, bigger than life up on the screen and it’s a little overwhelming. He wonders how he looks to Harry, but the expression on Harry’s face tells him all he needs to know.

 

Louis licks a long stripe up his palm and takes his cock in hand, feeling the weight of it as he grips it gently, beginning to stroke up and down and setting a torturously slow speed.

 

“Switch,” Harry blurts out, the tension obviously becoming too much for him. Louis nods and watches as Harry brings his other hand to his mouth, slipping three fingers over his luscious lips. He can definitely see where this is going and Louis is more than happy with the development.

 

They both suck on their fingers, saliva dribbling out as they keep up the pace over their shafts with their other hands. Harry moans and takes them out with a pop as he arches his back and reaches around behind him.

 

“Spread your cheeks and press a finger against your rim, Lou,” Harry says seductively.

 

Louis keens high in his throat at the first touch. “Harry,  _ fuck _ , so good, want more.”

 

“Yeah? You want more, baby?” Harry asks but it’s not a question he needs an answer to, Louis’ panting breaths giving him away completely. “Alright, push one in, just the tip though,” Harry acquiesces and his brows furrow in concentration, clearly struggling just as much as Louis is to keep himself in check.

 

Louis groans in frustration but does as he’s told. The tight ring of muscle giving way easily to his dainty finger. It feels so good, the slight burn and firmness, just a taste of what’s to come. 

 

“In and out, Lou, just a little, up to the second knuckle,” Harry instructs as his hand moves more quickly on his cock.

 

“Fuck, Haz, yeah, that’s it,” Louis murmurs as he matches Harry’s change in speed, the slick sounds of their ministrations filling the room.

 

“Are you okay to add another finger?”

 

“Is that a question or an order?” Louis asks as he tilts his head in challenge.

 

Harry rolls his eyes and smirks. “Add another finger, Lou.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Louis says cheekily and slips his middle finger into his tight hole. The give is almost instantaneous as his body gets with the program wholeheartedly. He watches Harry’s arm, stretched around his waist and over the top of his arse, the tendons flexing as he pumps his fingers. 

 

Harry moans and changes the grip on his cock, rubbing his thumb over his slit on each upstroke. It’s exactly what Louis wants and he starts a low chant of ‘ _ yes _ ’ and ‘ _ Haz _ ’ as he feels his gut tightening. He fights to keep his eyes from closing, not wanting to miss a second of this.

 

“Reckon we can come together?” Harry asks starting to strip his cock more rapidly, determination in his eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah…” he rasps out. Louis speeds up his own movements and he knows he’s not gonna last much longer, thankful that Harry is running the show now and he can just go along for the ride.

 

“Fuck yourself with those fingers, Lou, harder, come on,” Harry says, an urgency in his tone. Louis would like to tell him that’s exactly what he’s doing if only his brain would cooperate, but that ship has sailed. Everything is fuzzy and he can sense his orgasm is going to crash over him at any moment. “Close…” is all he manages to choke out.

 

“Me too, fuck.”

 

Their hands fly over their cocks in a blur, time seeming to become suspended in the moment. Louis stretches his arm as far as it will go, crooking his fingers and managing to hit his prostate dead on, arching his spine and throwing his head back.

 

“Harry!” Louis cries out as he desperately tries to hold on.

 

“Look at me, Lou,” Harry commands in the deepest, sexiest voice Louis has ever heard. He snaps his head forward, fringe sticking to his sweaty forehead and uses every ounce of control to fix his eyes on the gorgeous man on the screen. “Wait for me, just another minute.”

 

“Nrggghhh…” Louis groans through gritted teeth but he manages to stave off his orgasm just long enough to hear the words he’s been waiting for.

 

“Come for me, Lou.”

 

That's it. Louis careens over the edge, shouting obscenities which he can’t even decipher, come spurting out of him, onto his fingers, and the all over the bed covers. He strains to keep his eyes glued to Harry and watches in awe as strings of come fire out of him. It’s the sexiest thing he’s ever seen and Louis takes mental pictures for his wank bank that he will surely use for years and years.

 

Harry falls forward onto his elbows, moaning and murmuring Louis’ name with his own string of curses, head hung low between his shoulder blades and Louis gladly mirrors him as he tries to catch his breath.

 

“So…” Harry drawls after a few minutes and Louis looks up to meet his eyes, a satisfied smirk on his face. “Can I book that second date, now?”

 

Louis chuckles and sits back on his heels, pushing his fringe off his face with the back of his hand. “How’s tomorrow sound, space boy?”

 

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and if you feel so inclined, here's my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/185208636043/surprise-me-space-boy-by-jacaranda-bloom) for you to reblog!
> 
> If you enjoyed this work you can subscribe [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/) to be notified when new works are posted!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are very welcome! xx


End file.
